<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theodicy by madsmeetsmisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943649">Theodicy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha'>madsmeetsmisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Endgame Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Bites, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Pining Peter Hale, Steter - Freeform, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a shock for Peter to find out that the seventeen-year-old teen was his true mate. It seemed like another cruel joke to Peter because Stiles was off-limits. Not only because he was still so young but also because he didn't want Peter that way. But, of course, in a perfidious, strange way, this suited his messed up life perfectly.<br/>(This is not underage, don’t worry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame @Bunnywest for this. I don't know exactly how it happened, but for some reason, I stumbled across their fics. And now. . . ? Now I am trapped in Steterland and don't know how to get out. Bunnywest's fics are just so so good. You have to check them out. </p><p>Anyway, I have to get this out of my system, so I have to write a Steter fic. But don't worry, I'm also continuing my Sterek fics.</p><p> </p><p>Please notice that English is not my first language. You have to expect mistakes but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Hale had already experienced a lot in his life that he would easily have been able to live without. He had lost people he loved and then he was in a coma for a long time.  When he awoke, the world was different. </p><p>His sister and Alpha,  Talia,  was dead, as was  Talia's  Mate Theo, two of their children, and Peter's mate Elisabeth and their daughter Grace. All of them burned in their common packhouse by the hand of Kate  Argent. All of them extinguished in a single night, even Kate. Peter took care of that.  He had barely escaped the flames. Where he human he would never have survived the severe burns. But Peter was a wolf and so he was lucky enough to survive the inferno. Sadly he was the only one. Luckily, Derek and Laura were not at home that fatal night.  And so Peter might have lost a lot, but he still had a part of his family, his pack. And he had an alpha - Laura. For Peter's wolf, this was not unimportant.  </p><p>Of course, if Laura had also been killed that night, then Derek would be his Alpha or if they both had died, Peter himself would be the Alpha. But thank God they did survive. While every form of power used to have a great attraction for him before the fire, afterwards he was aware of the responsibility it brought and Peter was tired of caring for others. He had enough on his plate to care for himself. </p><p>Laura had managed to put together a nice little pack in his absence. There was,  of course, Derek, who was her second in command.  But she had also added new werewolves to her pack. Boyd and Erika, as well as Jackson and Lydia, who was not a werewolf, but a banshee. Peter apparently bit the boy himself when he was strolling around in the woods after the fire and after he had murdered Kate.</p><p>Peter didn't really feel bad about it when he heard the boy had suffered from severe asthma attacks before and was now completely healed.  </p><p>However, Stiles Stilinski turned out to be the most important member of the pack and also the biggest surprise that fate could ever hold for Peter. Stiles was the sheriff's young, hyperactive son, who wasn't able to shut up for five minutes and who was smarter than everyone else Peter knew. He was overly loyal and far too brave for his own good. </p><p>For some unknown reason, he didn't seem to be afraid of Peter, who steadfastly wanted to believe the best of Peter. on the contrary, he seemed to feel comfortable in his presence. It was a shock for Peter to find out that the seventeen-year-old teen was his true mate. It seemed like another cruel joke to Peter because Stiles was off-limits. Not only because he was still so young but also because he didn't want Peter that way. But, of course, in a perfidious, strange way, it suited his messed up life. </p><p>When Peter met the boy, he was obviously in love with Lydia Martin and was also about to discover that he was bisexual. The person who triggered this insight was clearly Derek. Peter had plenty of opportunities to smell Stile’s arousal when Derek was in the same room. It was hard for Peter’s wolf to accept it. Very hard, but he managed to remain silent.</p><p>Peter hoped it would get easier but it didn't.<br/>
The wolf insisted that Stiles was his. Even though Stiles had no idea about any of this. Peter was sure that the boy would have run away screaming if he had known. So he kept quiet. </p><p>He kept quiet when Stiles and Lydia finally got together and when they broke up, he kept quiet when Stiles and Derek became a couple and also during their terrible breakup when Derek unexpectedly met his true mate and left Stiles from one second to the next. Peter kept quiet when Stiles went to college and disappeared from the Beacon Hills for several years. Peter suspected that the boy never got over the break up with Derek and therefore avoided Beacon Hills.  </p><p>But maybe there were other reasons. Who knew. Even when Stiles talked like a waterfall when it came to his innermost feelings, he could be surprisingly silent.</p><p>Stiles had lived in Sacramento and in Chicago, for six years. And now he was about to come home. For good, as the sheriff happily reported one evening when they watched a game together. </p><p>Stiles would take over the local library after Mrs Jenkins retired. It was strange to imagine that Peter would see his true mate on a regular basis again and he was not sure if he was happy about it or not. </p><p>Peter, like Derek, worked for the  Sheriff's department for several years now. Meanwhile, Peter even called the Sherif a good friend. If he was honest, John was also his only friend. The fire had changed Peter. He had watched Elizabeth and Grace burn to death without being able to help them. Even though Elizabeth had not been his true mate, he had loved her. Watching terrible things like this change a man,  true mate or not. </p><p>The final straw was meeting Stiles. He once had a beautiful mate and a daughter and then he even met his true mate. And all turned to ashes. Peter was done with any social interaction. At least with social interaction outside of his pack and his job. That was more than enough.</p><p>He met with  John once a week to watch a game. And at the weekends he met with the pack. This meant that there were many adults and now also a few children. Laura had two children, Erika and Boyd already had a baby, too. Derek and his true mate would also become a baby soon. That was more than enough social interaction for Peter. Much more than enough.  </p><p>And now Stiles would come back and somehow he would become a part of all of this. Peter had to admit that the idea frightened the shit out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Peter. Would it be possible for you to come by a little earlier next Friday? Stiles offered to cook for us and then we would watch the game together," the Sheriff welcomed him one day when Peter entered his office about a week after Stiles returned to Beacon Hills.. "If you could smuggle a burger from Judy’s diner into our house, I’ll make sure you don't have to do the paperwork for a week or two. Stiles will certainly cook us something healthy." John added with a conspiratorial wink.</p><p>"Your son wants to cook for us, and I'm supposed to bring something from Judy's Diner because you expect the food to be too healthy? Are you serious?" Peter wanted to know in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, I am very serious," the Sheriff nodded. "If you could bring beer as well, I would be in your debt forever. This would have a beneficial effect on future rosters.”</p><p>“No chance, John. Stiles would murder me,” Peter laughed. </p><p>John had often told him that Stiles was concerned about his health and always asked him to eat less red meat and more vegetables. Like hell would Peter do something to undermine Stiles’ affords to help his dad. Also, Peter did not plan to come. </p><p>"Listen, John. I don't think I'm..." Peter tried to decline the offer.</p><p>"Yes, yes. I already know. You won't bring the beer or the burger. But you're coming, aren't you?" the Sheriff asked looking at Peter hopefully.</p><p>Damn. How should he be able to weasel out of this situation? He had no plausible reason not to come. He couldn’t say “Hey, John. It’s probably better if I don’t come, as it breaks my heart to see that my true mate is still not over my nephew. <br/>Fuck his life! Everything would be so much easier if he would be able to just tell the truth.</p><p>"Ahem... Actually, I wanted...” he tried.</p><p>"Don't tell me you have a date!" the Sheriff interrupted him with a big grin on his face.</p><p>"No, I don't have a date. Why the hell should I suddenly have a date?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Why not? Stiles always said you are the second most attractive Hale," John replied and fuck there it was again.</p><p>The confirmation that Derek was still Stiles number one. His inner wolf nearly went berserk with jealousy. But what did he expect? It was more than clear that Stiles still wouldn’t be over Derek. </p><p>Peter tried to smile. He could only hope that it didn't look too forced.</p><p>"Stiles still isn't over Derek?" Peter asked, even though he didn't want to hear the answer. </p><p>'I don't think Stiles will ever get over that shock. And who can blame him. One moment the two were happily in love and the next Derek meets his true mate and is forever lost to Stiles," the Sheriff explained with a deep sigh. </p><p>Peter's wolf whined. Not only did he not want his mate to suffer, but it also hurt to hear how hopeless the whole thing was. Not that Peter wouldn't have known that before.<br/>But fucking hell, to guess one thing or to hear it confirmed were two completely different things.</p><p>"I know Stiles was away for a long time and you probably don't really know him any more, Peter, but could you do me a big favour? Could you take care of my boy a little bit? I know he came back to Beacon Hills just because of me. He has the pack, of course,  but it still has to be hard for him. Especially now that Ruth is pregnant. Could you spend a little time with him? Stiles could use a friend. If you don't want to do it for him, please do it for me. For our friendship," the Sheriff begged.</p><p>If it hadn't been so sad, Peter might have seen the irony in all of this. </p><p>"He's got Scott," Peter suggested. </p><p>"Yes, but we all know Scott. He is busy taking over Deaton's clinic and building a house with Kira. He won't have much time for Stiles," John explained, and Peter knew he was right.</p><p>For Scott, Scott came first or possibly Kira. Stiles was never on top of the list. Scott didn't even do it with malicious intent. He just didn’t think about it.</p><p>When Peter felt his inner wolf become restless, he knew that he would not let his mate down. Even if it broke his heart again, he would make sure Stiles would be okay. </p><p>"Okay," he said.</p><p>The smile the Sheriff send him was blinding.</p><p>"You are a good man Peter Hale. Why couldn't Stiles have fallen in love with you?" he said and patted Peter on the shoulder.</p><p>Peter almost laughed out loud. Yeah, why couldn't Stiles have fallen in love with him? But Peter knew exactly why. He wasn't a good man. Maybe he used to be, but the Peter, who he once was, had died in the fire. What was left was a sarcastic, mostly insensitive shell of a man.  Why should Stiles fall in love with someone like that?<br/>But maybe he could become a better man. For Stiles.  He could really try to be a good friend for Stiles. Even if Stiles would never reciprocate his feelings, he could still try to make life easier for his true mate.  </p><p>Peter was surprised by how much his wolf liked this idea. For the first time in years, he had another goal. Something worth getting up in the morning. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being back in a room with Derek was harder than Stiles had imagined. Too obvious was the fact that the werewolf was happy without him. Even after all these years, Derek apparently couldn't keep his hands to himself for five minutes in Ruth's presence. When he was with Stiles he was quite the opposite. The werewolf was never one for PDA back then. Now he seemed softer, less angry and the way he looked at Ruth was with so much adoration in his eyes.<br/>Stiles was happy for him,... in a way...</p><p><br/>He always wanted Derek to be happy, the other man deserved good things. That was the reason why Stiles was against a mating bite. He knew that he wasn't Derek's true mate and secretly, Stiles had always known that he was not the one who would make Derek happy in the end.</p><p>Now Stiles had proof that he did the right thing, even if it still hurt. Not that they were unhappy back then. No, their relationship was good and Stiles knew Derek loved him. Especially because the werewolf didn't leave him immediately when he met Ruth. No, he even offered Stiles the mating bite, because if he would have bound himself to Stiles he wouldn't have felt the urge to be with Ruth any more. And since Ruth was human, she would never have known about it.</p><p>But Stiles couldn't do that. He would have had a bad conscience until the end of his life and he also was afraid that Derek would hate him one day for missing out his chance to be with his true mate.</p><p>No, it certainly was better this way. Even if it still hurt.</p><p>Today was the first pack night he attended in six years. It was nice to meet everyone again, even if the atmosphere was a bit tense. After all, everyone knew about the drama. Or at least almost all of them, because there were also visitors from another pack at this meeting. Nyra and Susanna were from a pack in Alaska with wich Laura had recently formed an alliance. Nyra was their emissary and Susanna seemed to be her trainee.</p><p>Stiles wasn't sure if Laura was hoping the young woman would find a mate in the Hale Pack or if she just invited them to get to know some members of the foreign pack. The days when Stiles knew what was going on in his pack were long gone. And it didn't really matter. Laura would do what was best for the pack. There were a few single members in their pack. So why not?</p><p>First, there was Isaac. The werewolf had been alone since a very nasty breakup. Then there was Danny, but everyone knew that the young woman wasn't what Danny was looking for. Stiles himself was not yet ready to tie himself to someone else again. He had some brief relationships since Derek but nothing that lasted. Sometimes it seemed to him that he was waiting for something or better for someone. But of course, that was nonsense. There wouldn't be some knight in a shining armour who just swept him off his feet.</p><p>And there was also Peter. The werewolf was also single but Stiles doubted that Derek's uncle would ever re-enter a relationship. After all, he had lost not only his true mate in the fire at that time but also his child. Stile's heart hurt for the other man. No wonder he was always so sarcastic.</p><p>To Stile's surprise, Peter worked for his father as a deputy and became even friends with Stiles' dad. Stiles was infinitely grateful for that because his father needed friends, He needed people who made his life more pleasant and who made sure that the Sheriff didn't bury himself in work too much. Someone who watched a Mets game with his old man and had a beer or two with him. Even if the Sheriff wasn't supposed to drink beer and the sparkling liquid had no effect on Peter.</p><p>Apparently, Peter even made sure that Stiles' dad only had small pieces of pizza and ordered salad too.<br/>Stiles would always be grateful to Peter for this friendship.<br/>And it made it easier for him to stay away. After the breakup with Derek he just had to stay away, he just couldn't help it.</p><p>Now he was back. Because he missed his dad and because he knew that his dad would need him when he would retire in a few years. Even though he had apparently found a friend in Peter, it was good if the old man then had family around him. And sadly Stiles was the only family he had left.</p><p>A few days ago, when Stiles made dinner for his old man and Peter, his father had asked Stiles to take care of Peter. He feared that it might be painful for his friend to have to watch his nephew experience all the happiness he had lost. And that made sense. For Peter, Ruth's round belly and Derek's happy and adoring look had to be as painful as it was for Stiles.</p><p>Stiles had agreed, of course. Not only because he was grateful but also because Stiles had always liked the cynical werewolf.</p><p>"Do you know the date of your baby's birth?" Susanna asked and Stiles nearly choked on his beer.</p><p>He was sitting on the couch next to Scott and Erica while they were chatting and waiting for their pizza.<br/>Of course, the topic around Derek's offspring was avoided by the other members of their pack but how should Susanna know their sad little story? Besides, it didn't really make sense to avoid the subject. Ruth was heavily pregnant and soon baby crying would fill their pack meetings.</p><p>"In about two weeks," Ruth replied tentatively, and Stiles realized how uncomfortable she was talking about her baby in his presence.</p><p>Dammit! He didn't want that. Neither Ruth nor the baby was to blame for the situation. Good God, it wasn't even Derek's fault. They only had to blame fate for it.</p><p>"Ah, I understand. Is that the reason you came back, Stiles?" the young werewolf asked, and Stiles heard a few shocked gasps.</p><p>Stiles almost couldn't stifle a laugh. No, that certainly wasn't the reason he came back.</p><p>"Oh God, no. Stiles came back because of his dad. He also takes on Mrs. Jenkins's job in the library. How the hell someone like Stiles is supposed to work in a library, where everyone should be quiet, is beyond me though. I don't know anyone louder ore clumsier than Stiles. He doesn't even manage to breathe quietly," Peter saved the situation.</p><p>Stiles was infinitely grateful to Peter for answering for him.<br/>Still - rude!<br/>He wasn't as clumsy and loud anymore.</p><p>"I'm very well able to be quiet, asshole. Even if you won't believe it, but I became older and can control myself better," Stiles snapped pretending to be hurt.</p><p>"Are you? You still look like you're 18," Peter countered.</p><p>Ha! Stiles knew he didn't. Even if he still looked young.</p><p>"Only compared to you, old man," Stiles shot back.</p><p>Peter laughed out loud.</p><p>Oh God, how much he had missed the banters with Peter. Why hadn't he stayed in touch with him?<br/>Stiles could only suspect that it had to do with the fact that Peter and Derek had the same surname and Stiles wanted nothing to do with any Hales. Although that wasn't true, because he had some phone calls with Laura over the years. But Laura was still his Alpha.</p><p>Luckily, the pizza arrived at that moment and everyone was busy setting the table.</p><p>Peter and he continued their verbal pigtail tugging throughout the evening and Stiles had to admit that he was having fun.<br/>It was almost like old times and for the first time, Stiles had the feeling that maybe at some point everything could be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter didn't know if it was smart or terribly stupid, but he certainly wouldn't let the opportunity to at least get Stiles to be his friend pass. </p><p>Of course, they got along great. They had the same sense of humour, were both amazingly cynical, loved to read, and could discuss movies for hours. Stiles was his true mate, after all, so Peter expected them to get along. But being in Stiles presence was so much more. Peter felt calmer and more balanced in his presence. He never felt like that when he was with Elisabeth even if he loved her. </p><p>It was no surprise that Stiles immediately became his anchor when Peter had met him back then. However, Peter also knew that Stiles had been Derek's anchor, at least for a short time. He could still remember exactly what turmoil this information had caused in him. Unsurprisingly his wolf suffered a lot. </p><p>But the wolf and Peter were even more devasted when Stiles and Derek got together. Jesus, that wasn't one of his best days. He drunk himself nearly into oblivion with wolfsbane vodka. But these were things that no one would ever know. He would take this pain to his grave. </p><p>It was Peter's day off, and as so often in the last weeks, he sat with Stiles in the library. The young man had started working about a month ago.  A sort of routine had developed between Stiles and Peter over the past few weeks. Whenever Peter was able to, he visited Stiles at work. Preferably just before curfew, like today. Peter loved the time when the library was nearly empty. </p><p>Stiles had a thick dictionary in front of him. Peter didn’t know exactly how it started, but they had invented a kind of game in which one of them looked for a term and the other man had to guess what the term meant and where it originally came from. It may have been childish to others, but Peter loved the game and those hours where he had Stiles all to himself. </p><p>“So, creeper-wolf. Today it’s my turn to pick out the first term,” Stiles declared. "Okay, lets start. What is akinesia?” Stiles asked and looked at Peter expectantly. </p><p>The past few weeks had shown that they both knew quite a lot. Peter was aware that Stiles was intelligent, but it pleased him every time his true mate showed him how brilliant he really was. </p><p>“Hmm... akinesia," Peter murmured. "The term must be ancient Greek. Kinesis has something to do with motion, so akinesis could be the opposite, like immobility?”Peter guessed. </p><p>“Wow, I am impressed. You are right. Akinesia is a medical term. It denotes a high degree of physical inactivity or immobility. And it’s ancient Greek”, Stiles agreed and Peters Wolf preened under Stiles” adoring gaze. </p><p>”It’s your turn. Pick a difficult word for me. I like it hard," Stiles requested and then he blushed. "I mean... you know what I mean," he babbled and holy shit, this man would be the end of him. </p><p>Did he even know what he was doing to Peter? Jesus Christ. The images that Stiles created in Peters mind were far from appropriate for such a harmless environment as a public library.</p><p>Peter cleared his throat and flipped through the thick old dictionary, finally finding a word that fit. He'd heard it before, but it was specific enough that he didn't make it too easy for Stiles. </p><p>"Onomatopoesis," Peter said. </p><p>"Jesus Christ. How do you even know how to pronounce this?" Stiles replied. </p><p>Peter had to laugh. "The phonetic script is next to the explanation, Stiles," he informed the other man. </p><p>"Yeah ok.Whatever. Let me think. Poetry is something written like a verse or a rhyme. But what does Onomato mean?" Stiles rubbed his chin as he was trying to find the answer and Peter didn't find that charming at all. </p><p>"Onomatopoesis sounds Latin to me. But like so many Latin words, it is likely to have come from ancient Greek. Onomato might have something to do with a name. But how do a name and poetry go together? The poetry of names or the poetry of special words? I have no idea,. Enlighten me creeper-wolf," Stiles conceded defeat. </p><p>“Clever boy, I’m impressed”, Peter purred. </p><p>And really, it was always a pleasure to see how smart his mate was. </p><p>“Onomatopoeia is the linguistic imitation of non-linguistic sound events. You can also call it sound imitation or sound imitation. Like Meow or Ouch. So yeah, it has to do with the poetry of special names. The word is Latin like you guessed and the origin word onoma ist ancient Greek und means name. Well done!” Peter praised. </p><p>He did not fail to see how Stiles blushed under the praise and Peter had a hard time not to think about other opportunities and very different scenarios where he would love to praise Stiles. <br/>Fuck! He was lucky Stiles wasn’t a werewolf. Otherwise, he would have smelled in which direction Peter’s thoughts had drifted off again. </p><p>“Would you like to play another round or can I persuade you to have dinner with me?” Peter asked quickly to distract himself. </p><p>"I never say no to free food. Pizza or Curley fries?" Stiles agreed enthusiastically. </p><p>"Hmm. . . we had Curley fries last time. So I'm all for Pizza," Peter replied happy to spend more time with Stiles.</p><p> "Yeah, but we have Pizza at every pack night," Stiles retorted. </p><p>"True, but you can never have enough Pizza. Besides, we could go to Ronaldo's. There are a lot more things than Pizza on the menu," Peter suggested.</p><p>"Ronaldo's is where you go when you're on a date, Peter. That's where I went with Derek whenever we had a date night," Stiles said.</p><p>Shit!<br/>Not only had he reminded Stiles of his time with Derek, but it also hurt like hell to hear that this was in no way a date. </p><p>Get a grip Peter Hale, he chided himself. Of course it wasn't a date. They were just friends and Peter was lucky to have that at least. </p><p>"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to-" Peter wanted to apologize.</p><p>"No, you know what. I'm in the mood for Ronaldo's. The Ceasar Salad and the Chicken Parmigiana were to die for," Stiles interrupted him firmly. </p><p>"Stiles. . . . " </p><p>"No, it's okay, Peter. Why would I be stupid enough to miss out on the best meal in town just because it comes with memories of Derek? It's time to make new memories. And there's probably no one better than you to start doing so," Stiles stated resolutely. </p><p>Peter didn't know if the whole thing was a good idea or not, but now it was too late to row back. He could only hope he didn't set Stiles back weeks in his process of getting over Derek.</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh, God, Peter. Everything here looks exactly the same as it did back then. How can it be that they haven't changed anything in all these years?" Stiles cried.</p><p>Peter didn't know what to say to that. He also didn't know if Stiles was happy about it or if he was about to have a mental breakdown. <br/>Fuck! Why had he suggested this restaurant? He was such an idio....</p><p>"Relax, Peter. I'm not gonna start crying and cause a scene. To be honest, I'm glad this restaurant looks still the same. I've always loved it here. Derek thought it was too expensive but I think it's worth every penny.<br/>Derek loved Pizza, but he said Pizza Hut would do," Stiles explained.</p><p>"Heathen!" Peter replied and Stiles laughed. It was so good to hear this sound. </p><p>Peter decided that he would do everything he could to hear this wonderful sound more often. </p><p>"Yeah, he really is. I always liked the food here, but I also love the Italian atmosphere”, Stiles revealed and sat down at one of the tables, which were a bit separated, as if this would be a real date and they wanted some privacy. </p><p>Damn it, it was a terrible idea to come here. Even if Stiles wouldn’t break down, Peter wasn’t sure if he could get through the whole thing unharmed. </p><p>“Oh, God, Peter. Now don’t look so scared. I can pay if you think it's too expensive or to date-like,” Stiles said and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“No, I said I’ll invite you. Besides, I suggested this restaurant, so of course it's okay for me to pay,"  Peter replied almost offended. </p><p>“Okay, whatever creeper-wolf,” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.  </p><p>They both ordered the Ceasar Salad and the Chicken Parmigiana and red wine that Peter thought was too sweet, but in the end, it really went well with the delicious food. Ronaldo’s might be more expensive than Pizza Hut, but the restaurant was really worth every cent. </p><p>All in all, the evening was a complete success. They talked and laughed and not for one minute did Peter have the impression that Stiles was being caught up by the past. If this really had been a date, then Peter would certainly have hoped for a repeat. </p><p>But unfortunately, this wasn’t a date, it was just a dinner with a good friend.</p><p>After dinner, Peter took Stiles back to the library, since he had his Jeep parked there. <br/>When they arrived at the parking lot in front of the library, Stiles didn't get out of the car right away but looked at Peter impenetrably for a few more moments. </p><p>Then he bent towards Peter and smacked a kiss on his cheek. Peter froze. He had to use all his willpower not to immediately pull Stiles into his arms and kiss him on the mouth properly. <br/>Damn. His inner wolf was going berserk. </p><p>"Thank you, Peter. That was a very lovely evening. I'd love to do this again sometime. " Stiles whispered, and damn... </p><p>This really fucking sounded like the end of a successful date. He was so so fucked. </p><p>"Yeah," Peter whispered helplessly. " I would like that. Very much."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>